SAD
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Smiles all around.


"I have to leave this place…The others need my help." Mocha, a giant girl was fleeing from Punk Hazard's hidden laboratory. "The Master's candy is hurting is…it's not good!" She began to slow down, holding her chest. The narcotic from Caesar Clown's candy was taking effect.

"No…I have to get to…" She collapsed.

When she came to, she found herself in a room with white walls. "Where am I?" She looked around, confused. "You're back home, Mocha." A voice said. It was the voice of Caesar Clown. "I saw you on the ground outside and saved you before the snowstorm covered you up." He laughed his particular laugh. "You shouldn't wander off carelessly, my dear."

"Master! You're trying to harm us! You don't want to save us! Your candy is hurting me and my friends!" Caesar looked hurt. "No, I'm using the candy to make you feel better!" Mocha didn't believe him. "I'm telling the truth! I'll show you the next phase of your treatment!" The northern wall rose up, revealing something in the shadows.

"This is my special friend, Smiley." It was a slime creature that resembled the axolotl. "He's going to make you feel better." The creature was the same size as Mocha. It gave her a smile. "Smiley…?"

Caesar laughed. "Don't worry. He's your friend, too!" Mocha touched him and found his body to be warm. "Don't worry, the candy has adapted your body to make it resistant to his toxins. Smiley hugged her, embracing the girl. Mocha gave a smile. "He's really warm…"

Suddenly, her clothes started to dissolve. "Oh no!"

"No, that's okay. Your gown is easily replaceable, but not you." She was fully naked moments later. Smiley wrapped his body around hers. "Wait, Smiley! I –"

She was being covered all over by the slime's ooze. Monet came in the control panel where Caesar was watching. "Master, you're finally trying out your new toy?" She licked her lips. "Monet, you're just in time. Our dear Mocha is about to feel very good about her treatment…"

Smiley was wrapping himself around Mocha's body, forming tentacles. He was caressing her light, yet heavy frame. "Smiley is touching my body in a weird way, Master!" She called out. Caesar laughed. "This is the treatment, Mocha. You'll feel your body becoming weak in just a few moments. This is perfectly normal." As the scientist stated, her body started to become light, yet hot. Smiley wrapped his tentacles around her crotch and legs, moving them up and down, rubbing her soft and large clitoris. "My private place," She thought. "It feels funny…!"

Her body gave out. She began to breathe heavily. Monet was licking her lips again. "I remember my first time feeling good." She giggled. "Did you make this creature to satisfy your lewd desires?" Caesar laughed. "Well, somewhat. I found this out by accident when I was running some tests on those brats a week ago. Mocha here was the largest among the girls."

The girl in question was being groped by Smiley, who started squeezing her underdeveloped breasts, which compared to a normal human, was around the same size. He focused on her massive mosquito bites, twisting them softly. Mocha started to tear up, with her mouth slightly open. "This treatment is making me feel lightheaded," She thought. "My body is so hot…I don't think I can take this anymore!"

Smiley put one of his tentacles to her mouth, forcing it in. She muffled something in protest but stopped. She began sucking on it.

"It's tasty, yes?" She looked at Caesar. "Smiley was made from the same ingredients as the candy I made. He's like a big gelatin monster!" Mocha tasted Smiley, seemingly enjoying his sweet taste. Smiley shoved his tentacle in her mouth, slowly swishing it around her cheeks. "Smiley tastes like the candy Master feeds us…" She made a joyous face. "Only he's sweeter…and warmer…" Mocha was embraced by the slime's warmth, allowing it to take her entire body for his use.

"He's rubbing my private parts now…" Smiley was spreading open Mocha's undeveloped yet spacious giney. He didn't even need to break her hymen – it was that large enough for him to slip right in and make his mark on her. "My tummy feels warm," Mocha said, muffled. Smiley was slowly slipping himself inside of her, going in and out. "My private area is making my body numb! What's Smiley doing to me?"

Caesar laughed. "Smiley is going to make your pain go away!" The large girl did feel a sensation she never felt before. Her body was no longer in pain and she gradually enjoyed Smiley's molestation. Monet enjoyed it as well, emitting a cold snap from her panties. "Gah, Monet! Don't do that around me!" She giggled loudly. "Sorry, Master. I can't help myself when I get excited." Smiley was thrusting his tentacles inside of Mocha's mochahole as well, having a slightly more difficult time getting in there.

"No…I poop from there!"

Smiley went inside anyway, loosening her up. All of her holes were being tainted with Smiley's poisonous potency. What she and Caesar didn't know was that Smiley was highly contagious, causing adverse effects to anyone who got near him. What those effects were, were anyone's guess. However, Mocha was soon about to find out the moment Smiley released his sticky essence in all three of her holes.

"Oh, he's finished." Monet smiled. Suddenly, Smiley grew unstable, disintegrating. "What?! Smiley?! What's going on?!" The slime was forming into a puddle, spreading all over the proximity of the white room. Suddenly, it started rising upward, focusing its sights on Mocha, who was slowly secreting the same substance Smiley was made of.

"W-what is this?!"

A few days later, the children in the Biscuit Room were surrounded by what appeared to be Smiley. Their clothes were slowly dissolving as he began to collect the girls and boys and defile them with his ominous ooze. "What's going on?!" A girl asked. "Why is this thing doing this to us?"

"My willy burns!"

Smiley slowly changed his form, resembling the giant girl he had his moist tentacles on, Mocha. "Let's play…let's play a fun game…" Her voice could be heard within Smiley. "Mocha?" A boy was grunting in pain.

"It hurts…it hurts…"

Smiley-Mocha Latte started rubbing his penis, calming him down. Pre-cum dripped from it. "My willy…what are you doing with it…?" It grew stiff and erect along with the other boys emerged in Smiley-Mocha Frappe's notorious nectar. However, some of the children were already going into cardiac arrest from exposure to the slime while others slowly became fused within the slime girl's body and combined with her (Or is it them?).

The result was an unstable concoction of children and smiley barely keeping their form in place. The guards saw them, growing fearful. A miasma slowly filled the air…

The slime only grew more and more, targeting anyone that crossed its path. Anyone who was caught by its peering eyes would find themselves sucked within, their clothes being dissolved and their bodies tarnished by the smile's sludge, along with being defiled by its tentacles. The victims who were captured made an account of voices being heard within.

"I want candy!"

"I want more!"

"I wanna feel good!"

"Please make my giney feel good, Smiley!"

"My willy shot out white stuff…"

"Are we gonna die?"

"The others didn't make it…"

"Master!"

Even Caesar Clown was at a loss of words for what his pet did to his test subjects. There was no way to contain the beast, nor was it any way to reason with it.

However, an idea popped in his head.

Through the underground connections Joker set up, he was able to obtain a devil fruit. Smiley, having eaten a fruit himself couldn't survive from eating another. With haste, the gas man went to his former pet and threw the fruit at his body. As it slowly sank inside, Smiley-Mocha Locha Hocha Poka was her name stopped moving. In its center, something was bubbling up erratically. The bubbles spread, causing I'm not saying that long ass name again Smiley to became unstable, morphing and merging until he finally exploded.

Caesar Clown scoffed, having lost his pet and his lab rats. But unknown to him, the remains of the slime axolotl were rising, slowly forming into the forms of the children Smiley merged with.

The fruit in question was the Clone-Clone Fruit, which enabled the user to clone himself with as many clones as he could muster. In this case, the children resembled Mocha, who ran towards where Caesar was located. They merged together and climbed to where he was.

"W-what's this?!" The Mochas split up and went to their Master, surrounding him en masse. "Master! It's me, Smiley!" They smiled in unison.

" I'll make you feel good with my clones!"


End file.
